


After the Years

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: You visit your good friend, John Wick, after three years of having little to no contact with him.





	After the Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party, as usual. I watched the John Wick movies this past week and I love them, and let's just say that I have a new obsession lol.

It's been years, at least three, since you last seen John Wick. So much has happened in that time- the death of his wife, the tragic loss of his dog, the numerous people he's had to kill so he doesn't die. 

You run up to him and embrace him in a hug.

"John," you exhale in relief and enjoy the feeling of him being in your arms, taking in his scent after so long. 

You had to admit, you've always had feelings for him but you never knew how to bring it up, not with all that's happened, more so the fact that he had a wife that you adored. 

"How have you been, Y/N?"

You both exit the hug and you answer, "I've been well, I can't complain." You hesitantly ask, "How about you?" in a soft voice.

He shrugs, "Fine."

"Are you working?" 

"I try not to," he says with a sly smile, then offers, "Come inside." He waves you to go first and you accept.

He shuts the door after himself and locks it. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really expecting you on such short notice or else I would have prepared some food or drinks, or-"

You turn to him, "Don't worry about it. It's great to see you after so long."

He nods, "I agree," and smiles. "Would you like some tea, or coffee?"

"Tea, please."

"Make yourself at home, Y/N. I'll be back in a few minutes."

You nod at his offer and sit down on the sofa. 

You've always loved his house. You're not much of a fan of the modern look with the too-much-white interior decorating, but John's house is just right. It was comfortable and it always made you feel at ease. 

You look around and take everything in, even though this isn't your first time being here. You notice that he still has photos of him and his wife. You feel sorry for him.

You had known him before he got married but still respected his relationship and his wife. He's a good man and you wouldn't do anything to chance your friendship with him.

He walks in with two cups, one of tea and the other of coffee for himself. He hands yours to you.

"So tell me," he says as he sits down, "What have you been up to? Staying out of trouble, I hope?" He takes a sip.

You laugh, "I don't think that you can speak much on that, Mr. Wick. If anyone should be staying out of trouble, it's you." 

You take a sip of your tea and wince at the thousand degree liquid when it hits your lips. You place it on the coffee table to let it cool down.

"Fair enough," he responds. "But, come on," his voice is low, "You know what I've been up to. Tell me about yourself."

You shrug, "What's there to tell?"

He stares at you, knowing there's an answer. He's hoping that his glare will pry something from you.

You sigh, "Uh, I've been doing work related shit. You know... filing papers, documents. Running errands for the big boss people. Trying to work my way up..." your voice trails off when you notice that his eyes are still locked on you. You're unsure if he's listening to what you're saying or if he's thinking something. 

"Um... just the same old things, really." 

He nods and switches his gaze to his coffee, picking it up and taking another sip. 

"How long has it been?"

"About three years, I'd say," you answer. "It simultaneously feels longer and shorter than that." 

"It does. It's strange... It feels strange, almost like nothing changed." 

"But so much has," you whisper. "I'm sorry, John," you look up to him and your eyes meet. "It was probably a bad idea for me to come here. I haven't even offered you my condolences or called you or anything to see how you're doing. I just show up at your doorstep unannounced like some kind of asshole." 

You throw your hands up, as if in defeat, and stand from the sofa.

"Thanks for the tea," you eye it, even though you hardly touched it. It's still steaming hot. "Again, I'm sorry." 

You begin to head for the door when you feel a hand grab onto your arm.

"Please stay, Y/N." 

You stop in your tracks and look at his hand on you, then up at him.

"I... I don't think that I can."

"Why not?" he asks softly, sadness showing in his eyes.

You whisper, "I don't know." You turn your body to face his and his hand falls down to yours, gently holding onto it. His other hand comes up and cups your cheek and you lean into his touch, closing your eyes at the feeling.

"Please stay," he says again, quietly. 

You open your eyes and look into his once more. He leans closer to you, lips now ready to brush against one another.

"Okay," you offer softly, and he places a loving kiss to your lips, the hand on your face pulling you into him.

The next few moments are spent cradling one another close and exchanging kisses that become more heated as time goes on. Hands grope and tug on intimate body parts and clothing. As you work your way to his bedroom, clothing leaves a trail from where you had begun in the living area. 

Now only in your panties, your bra at the entrance of the bedroom, he lays you down gently on his bed. He stands and palms himself through the last remaining article of clothing he has on; his boxers. You eye him up and down as he teases himself through the fabric. 

Your legs dangle over the edge of the bed. You hook your feet around the back of his legs to pull him closer to you, using a little too much force and causing him to fall onto you, but he catches himself. You both laugh at the silly error and he places a needy kiss to your lips. He works his way down your neck and kisses your sweet spot. He remembers where it is due to the accidental touch he gave you shortly after you met years ago. 

"You have something in your hair, let me get it." He reached out and got what it was; a random thread from your shirt. His hand brushed against your neck and it sent a hot flash throughout your body. 

He remembers how you reacted then; it made your body get hot and made you blush. He noticed but pretended not to, even though he secretly enjoyed it and, quite obviously, made a mental note of it. He never used it until now.

He continues working his kisses down, further and further, nearing your panties. He's doing it slowly, agonizing. He swipes his tongue out to lick just above your panties. You watch him intently, his eyes on your face as well.

He pulls away and his hands begin to pull down your panties, slowly once again. 

"Do you want me, Y/N?" he asks only seconds before he places kisses on your inner thighs, completely skipping over your center.

"Yes, John," you breathe out as you lay your head back. You're dizzy from the sight and the high of it all. You need to catch your breath for a moment. 

"How do you want me?" he asks again.

'Oh, for fucks sake!' you think. 

"Well, I want you to keep doing what you're currently doing," your voice full of sarcasm. He knows what you want but he's just being a tease. You always had the feeling that he'd be a tease when he wanted to be. You were right. 

"And what's that?" he cocks an eyebrow at you as you look down to him, his tongue leaving a trail up your thigh. 

"I want your tongue on my pussy or else I'll make you do it." 

He places a kiss to your other thigh, "I like the sound of that," and his hands finally drop your panties on the floor and massage your thighs. His big hands grab onto your legs and he pulls your ass closer to the edge of the bed, your pussy also closer to his face.

"But I'll save that for another time," he answers, then suddenly his tongue is slicking up and down your soaking cunt, licking teasingly at your clit. 

You yell out at the first contact and throw your head back. It's almost unbelievable, what you're feeling right now. You've wanted this for so long.

You whine out, calling his name, "John!" as he keeps on with his gracious movements of his tongue. 

You've never felt quite like this before; so horny and wanting more, all while not wanting the foreplay to stop. So protected yet completely at someone else's mercy. 

He flattens out his tongue, making it as wide as he can, then takes a long lick of you, and repeats it. He quickens his motions and flicks your clit with every up sweep he makes. 

"Fuck!" you cry out, "Keep going, John!" Your hands instinctively go to his dark hair and pull. He maintains eye contact with you as he winces and growls out pleasurably at the sensation. His eyes still focusing on you, he stops his assault with his tongue and wraps his lips around your sensitive clit and sucks harshly, ensuring that you're going to cum for him.

"O-oh my G-God! John, John!!" Your grip tightens and pulls on his hair once more as your climax washes over you. You whine and moan and writhe under him as he lets you come down from your high, all without moving to make sure he gets every last drop of you on his tongue. He laps at you a few more times to ensure this. 

He stands and removes his boxers quickly, his erection beading pre-cum at the tip. The sight makes you thirsty and prepares you for seconds. 

'Fuck.' 

You need him now.

He scoots you to the top of the bed, hovering over you. He reaches down and wets himself through your soaked lips and groans out at the feeling.

"How long has it been, John?" 

"Too long," he replies and sheathes himself inside of you, moaning out loudly and stilling, letting you two adjust to the feeling before he continues. 

He lowers himself and rests his face in the crook of your neck, your hands on his back, and he sets a slow pace. He enters and exits you fluidly. Pulling back until the tip is almost out, then back in, making you moan in sync. 

"You're so tight, Y/N. You feel incredible." 

He places open mouth kisses to your neck before moving to your lips, your tongues swirling around one another. 

He picks up the pace and pulls away to ask, "How does this feel?" breathlessly, his eyes half lidded as he takes it all in. 

Your nails dig into his back and he groans. 

"You feel so fucking good, John. You have no idea."

"So do you, Y/N." 

He rams into you even harder, hoping that you'll leave scratch marks on him. 

"Fuck, John!" 

He does it again, praying that he'll earn what he wants.

"John!" you shout, nails digging into his flesh.

Another harsh thrust. 

A moan is trapped in your throat and all that manages to come out is a whine of his name, "John," and your nails scrape down his back. He swims in the feeling of the pleasurable pain as his eyes close at the sensation.

He continues with this pace, knowing that you'll give him more of what he wants, so long as he keeps it up.

Your nails continue to damage him, but it's all in a way that he loves. Each time you do so, it pulls a moan from deep within him. His lips crash against yours and he moans against your lips. Your moans drown in the sound of his.

His movements soon lose their rhythm. 

"I'm getting close, sweetheart." 

"Me too, John." 

He smiles at your words, then offers, "Let's cum together, Y/N." 

He reaches a hands between the two of you and rubs your clit in circles, causing you to whine.

"Fuck, John! I'm gonna cum!"

"Mhm," he hums against your neck as he kisses it. 

With only a few more flicks, he has you tightening around him. 

"Where do you want it?" he asks as he tries to contain himself.

"Inside of me, John, please," you nearly beg, which he enjoys the sound of.

Those words alone could make him cum, but it's also the feeling of your pussy contracting around him that puts him completely over the edge.

"Y/N," your name constantly falling from his lips as he spills himself inside of you. "Y/N, fuck, Y/N." 

He pulls his softened member out of you and lays down next to you, pulling the covers over your bodies. He pulls you into his arms.

"Will you stay the night, Y/N? Pl-"

"Of course I will, John." 

He's made it very apparent that he has the same feelings for you as well. 

You just remembered your tea. It's probably cold anyway.


End file.
